I NEVER KNEW LOVE COULD BE LIKE THIS
by Diva78
Summary: Naoki POV.


I NEVER KNEW LOVE COULD BE LIKE THIS

Chapter 1: This Dumb Chick Tried To Give Me A Love Letter.

"Forget it." Is what I told that monkey. Who the hell do she think she is walking up to me like that?  
Trying to give me a letter?! What was she thinking? Nothing, to tell you the truth. She's a monkey who doesn't even use the whole capacity of her brain.

I've seen her a few times in the school hall ways, but never really noticed her as a productive human being, because she's in Class "F" and all of those morons are monkeys in a circus working for a banana. HA, HA, HA, HA, that idiot.

"Naoki, come down for dinner." My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming, I'll be down in a minute." I yelled back as I broke my train of thought about that idiot who tried to hand me an envelope.  
I got out of bed, fixed my clothes and went downstairs.

"Why don't we look at the news while we eat dinner tonight mama?!" My dad asked my mom. "Fine, we could catch up on world events as they happen!" she replied as she was bringing the food to the table.  
Just then, there was a little rumble under our feet. My mom almost fell, but kept her balance as she stood with a pot in her hands. We didn't panic because it was a little earthquake. No one got hurt nothing fell or got broken. "Ah, that was nothing!" my little brother Yuuki said as he got off the couch from reading headed towards the dinner table. "Well, lets pray our neighbors and the surrounding areas are okay!" my dad said. The dinner was delicious, we had a peaceful night watching the news.

After dinner, we moved our T.V. watching into the living room. My parents were still engaged in the news, which was good, cause I didn't want to be disturbed from reading my book. All of a sudden there was breaking news and a reporter came on the screen talking about the earthquake that just happened not even an hour ago. She said that someones home had been demolished by it. "It wasn't even that big. How could someone house get ruined with such little force?!" Yuuki asked my dad. "I don't know bu- wait.. a.. minute... I know that guy We went to Junior High and High School together. We haven't talked in two years. That was his house that got demolished?! I wonder if he and his daughter have a place to stay?!... Excuse me, I have to give him a call."  
My dad said as he excused himself to the kitchen to make a phone call. "Well, I'm heading upstairs for my bath and then I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." I said as my father disappeared into the kitchen. "Goodnight Naoki!" my mom yelled as I climbed up the stairs.

Before I got to the top of our staircase, I over heard my dad on the phone. "Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow night! Bye!" my dad said with happy giggle and hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room to explaining the situation to my mother. She was so excited to hear that another female would be in the house. "Yes,  
they can stay as long as they'd like." I over heard her say. I quickly ran back downstairs to protest. "Heck no dad,  
I don't want that girl living here with us. She's stupid and I don't want her idiocy to rub off on Yuuki." I said angrily. My dad got irritated by my sudden demand and said "Listen up you little brat. I don't care what you want or what you think of this girl. Its not your decision of who can or who can't come and stay in this house. I don't see you going to work to pay any of the bills we have. I don't see you buying food to provide for this family nor do I see you providing clothes to go on our backs. Your mother and I are the people who makes these decisions and who provide for this household. We've come to and agreement and that's that. Now, calm down, go to bed and have sweet dreams. Also, Nao, you had better put on your best behavior and act decent when our guest arrive tomorrow.  
You had better not call that girl out of her name or make fun of her of any sort. Do I make myself clear?!" He said angrily "Yes sir." I said and turned around to storm up the stairs "You had better not wake Yuuki up with your stomping up the stairs." My mother yell bed at me while I was going upstairs. I stopped my childish antics and went to take my bath and got ready for bed.

I laid in my bed angry. I didn't even want to do my nightly ritual before falling asleep. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. I had two dreams that night, the first was about a circus. This circus was full of faces. There were clowns,  
elephants, tigers and of course monkeys, but I was the only audience member there. The monkeys got loose and started to destroy everything. They got into the popcorn, the cotton candy, they even threw peanuts at the elephants and laughed when they couldn't catch them. Their ringleader a sassy, cute little honey blonde fur colored with big honey colored eyes and a pretty little pink dress came into the audience and jumped onto my lap. This money crawled all over me, she finally stopped to put on ruby red lipstick and she tried to kiss me. I pushed her off and started to run. It seems like everywhere I went, she was there. Everything I did, she wanted and tried to do it too. I couldn't get away from this monkey fast enough. It was a nightmare. I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around my room to make sure she wasn't there. I sighed, wiped the sweat from my forehead and went back to sleep.

My second dream was about fairies. All the fairies were beautiful. Their wings sparkled with glitter or maybe even diamonds,  
they were so colorful and elegant. They were pleasant to be around. Two of the fairies picked my up to take me to a beautiful palace. It was white and pink with vines covering some of the exterior with diamond roof tops. The bridge let down and they flew me to their queen. I couldn't quite see her face, but I remembered she had golden brown hair and her face as blurry as it was, was milky and soft. She walked with such elegance its like she glided across the floor to meet me. "Hello Irie-kun, its nice to meet you. I'm K-." My alarm went off and I woke up. I didn't even learn her name or get to touch her as she held out her hand to me. I started to think about both of my dreams and wondered what they meant, because I don't normally have dreams. I got out of my bed and started to get myself ready for my long day at school.


End file.
